


And Naked Shines the Goddess

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corsetry, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: When Spock confesses his sexual fantasy of Jim in a corset,  Jim helps make the dream come true.





	And Naked Shines the Goddess

“What kind of sexual fantasy do you want to try out?” Jim asked, basking in the afterglow, and cuddling with Spock. He brushed over Spock's previously bound wrist and continued. “It seems hardly fair that so far it’s always you to indulge mine.”

“I enjoy our arrangement, and as I said, I appreciate your creativity in our encounters,” Spock replied, rubbing circles on Jim’s arm.

“Come on. Anything you want to do with me? I won’t judge.”

Spock had remained silence after several minutes. Jim was ready to give up for now until Spock replied, "I have wondered about a clothing item from your planet.”

“What items?”

“For several centuries in the west Europe, men and women have been known to wear an undergarment stiffened with boning.”

“You mean a corset? What do you want to do with one?”

“Yes, I believe it is the proper term.” Spock’s ears deepened in colour. “I wondered the effect it would have on you.”

Jim hid his surprise, making sure to convey his acceptance and appreciation for Spock’s honesty. It was hard for Spock to admit anything personal, not to mention a sexual fantasy, and he wanted to encourage that.

“Consider it done,” Jim said and kissed Spock’s face.

* * *

 

It was easier said than done to order a delivery of a well fitting corset to a starship exploring uncharted space, but once again Spock’s genius saved the day as he suggested making one out of available materials.

“What kind of patterns are you interested in?" Jim asked, looking at the wide variety of options available. Some of them looked like they would fit in a fetish porn. Some actually looked respectful as outerwear. Jim had no idea there were so many types of corsets.

He nudged Spock's shoulder and pointed at one that looked like an artful golden bondage gear. “What do you think of this? Will you find me becoming?”

Staring at Jim’s choice, Spock's ear tips deepened in colour as he replied, “I am sure you will, but it is too challenging as a first effort. May I suggest this instead?”

The one Spock chose was a vintage straight seamed one, began just under the chest and extended down towards the hips, with a matching long chemise and open crotch underwear.

“I estimate that we can make one based on this pattern with 73.5 working hours, including the corresponding clothing items to go with it.”

“Is convenience the only reason you suggest it?” Jim asked teasingly. Spock never let difficulty deter himself from achieving his goals, so Jim figured there might be more than that for Spock’s rationale.

Spock avoided his eyes. “This design also fits my expectation more.”

Jim laughed. “It’s fine! I’m hardly the person to judge the content of your fantasy. All right, we’ll go ahead with that. When do we begin?”

* * *

 

With some creativity and lateral thinking, they acquired requisite materials for their project. Spock took tape measurement of Jim to determine his size, which took longer time than estimated as they kept being distracted by Spock’s hands pressing against Jim’s scantily clad body, but at the end it was done.

Spock and Jim worked together on the project. After Spock had prepared the fabric and cut it according to the pattern instruction perfectly, they took turn sewing the fabric when either one had free time. Jim was glad that he still remember his academy training well, and Spock did a good work as usual.

The finished corset was wine red, decorated with lace and ribbons and felt soft and smooth to Jim’s touch.

As the work was done, Jim leaned into Spock for a kiss. “It’s perfect,” Jim said. “Why not try it on tonight?”

Spock’s eyes darkened with desire as he pulled Jim back for another kiss.

* * *

 

Standing behind Jim’s back, Spock’s fingers brushed over the thin chemise Jim wore when he wrapped the corset around him and adjusted the modesty panel straight across his back. He was gratified to see that their effort paid off. The corset was a perfect fit for Jim

Spock's heartbeat quickened as Jim’s body heat radiated through the fabric. Part of him still could not believe that his embarrassing fantasy had come true, with Jim accepting and supporting this endeavour.

“You can go on,” Jim said with a lazy smile.

The room light gave both Jim’s hair and eyes a soft glow. A thought came to Spock: _Jim’s face is too innocent and young for a starship captain._

Spock began fastening the bust, putting the knobs to the holes and closed all the clasps. His knuckles brushed by Jim’s nipples deliberately, savouring Jim’s shiver.

He got the lace in his hands, pulled the side together with a gentle tuck.

“Tell me if it's too tight,” Spock said, adjusting the cross pattern on the corset, tightening them one by one, his hands fondled Jim through the soft fabric.

“It is actually quite comfortable,” Jim said, “Though it may not be wise to wear on the bridge.”

Jim’s words set Spock’s mind in gear. “It will be easier if you put on on your gold command shirt and open-crotch underwear to facilitate the use of a bathroom.”

“Kinky, Mr. Spock,” Jim replied with a warm laughter. Spock felt his face heat up but Jim patted his arm. “It's all right. Trust you to think of a solution, though with the way our missions usually go, I’d prefer saving this for a quiet time. I don't want our effort to be ruined in a rough land party.”

“It is wise considering the number of your command shirt you go through in a week,” Spock replied, with his embarrassment gone.

“Finish your work, Mister Spock,” Jim said with a smile. “I can't wait to see its effect.”

After tying up the four knobs at the front corset, Spock tied the loose lace around Jim’s abdomen, hugging Jim from the back and enjoying how Jim fit well into his arms

“Breathe,” Spock said, checking the back lacing as Jim did so. “Does it fit? Is it comfortable?"

“Yes," Jim replied with a smile. “We did a good job on that corset. It fits perfectly, but why don’t you see for yourself?”

Spock reluctantly let Jim go so Jim could turn over to face him. Jim fluttered his eyelashes, sliding his own hands along his body and smiled. “What do you think?”

Spock stepped back to watch Jim and held his breath. The image Jim presented exceeded his imagination. Jim was wearing the underbust corset above a chemise. The corset cinched his waist and emphasized his hip, giving him a hourglass figure. He looked like a classical young lady coming out of an antique picture, although the way that Jim looked knowingly at Spock through his eyelashes and smiled mischievously suggested that he was anything but modest and innocent. The wine colour matched well with Jim’s golden complexion, and Spock’s heartbeat quickened at the visual contrast of laces and ribbons laid out on Jim’s flat muscular abdomen.

Spock held his arm around Jim’s cinched waist, now narrow enough to fit under one hand, marvelled at how small it was. His hands slid down to Jim’s hip. It had always been among Spock's favourite part of Jim’s body, and now looked even more irresistible ** _._**

Jim looked so lovely yet delicate that Spock wanted to pamper and tended to every inch of Jim’s beautiful body, to show him how much Spock cherished him.

* * *

 

“You are beautiful,” Spock said. A surge of arousal spread through his body as he looked over Jim. Jim was always confidently masculine, and Spock loved him for that, but it satisfied something primal inside him to witness Jim’s willingness to put on the corset and reshape his lovely body for his viewing pleasure.

Jim leaned into him, his breath warm and moist on Spock’s neck. “Want to do something with me?”

Spock held Jim tighter for a kiss, his hands moving along his back at leisure, taking time to unwrap his most valuable gift. He unlaced Jim’s corset slowly, caressing Jim’s waist and back while kissing Jim’s neck.

Jim hugged him tight and nibbled on Spock’s neck. He looked up at Spock and smiled, his groin subtly rubbing against Spock’s thigh. “Maybe you should take up your pace.”

“You need to learn patience.” Spock replied with teasing eyes. He thrusted up slowly, squeezing Jim’s ass and rubbing circles on the cheeks through the chemise. As Jim’s breath got shallower, he moved his hand to tease Jim’s thigh and slow down his thrust.

Jim tried to thrust harder, but Spock held his hip and whispered in his ears, “It won’t do to get so excited, Captain. You’ll have to take it slow.”

Jim pushed his lower lips upwards and licked it. “You know how hot I get when you call me that in bed.”

“Good things come to those who wait,” Spock replied, long aware of the effect of using Jim’s title to him.

Jim sighed, “You’re just being cruel.” However, he stopped his motion and leaned against Spock, looking so pliant that Spock was determined to make the wait worth it for Jim.

Spock unclasp the corset from the bottom, pressing kisses above Jim’s abdomen and kneeling down, licking the clear outline of Jim’s bulge.

Jim’s muscled tensed under his hands, with his hips rocking lightly. When Jim’s breath got heavier, Spock’s tongue moved upward to tease around Jim’s navel, and his hands moved down to the back of Jim’s knees.

Spock kept teasing and keeping him at the edge of his orgasm as he removed Jim’s corset, When he finished, Jim’s face was reddened, his pupils dilated and his skin all heat up.

Spock put the corset carefully aside and mouthed Jim’s nipple one by one. The soft fabric of the chemise gave Spock extra stimulation as he set fire on Jim’s body.

He held Jim up in his arms, and Jim gasped, warping his legs over his shoulders. With his chemise pushed up, Spock had an easy access to Jim’s private part of the body that he love so much much. Supporting Jim’s back, he licked Jim’s scrotum and swallowed Jim’s penis, moving his mouth up and down the shaft, enjoying Jim’s salty taste.

He listened carefully to Jim’s different moan and breath, using his extensive knowledge of Jim’s body to let his desire to slowly ramp up and down just short of the climax. His own penis was painfully hard, but this was for Jim’s pleasure.

“I want ... I need to come now!” Jim panted, his deep breath indicating that he was way past simply sexual frustration now. His body flushed pink, and his muscles were hard as rock. Spock could see a wet spot forming on his chemise.

It would be a pity to waste this desperation. Spock eased up his motion, rubbing comforting circles on Jim’s back, whispering words of encouragement in Jim’s ear, until Jim calmed down in his arms.

Jim was hot and full inside his mouth, and Spock resumed his tribute to this prime example of Jim’s humanity. Jim tensed up again, his moans now desperate and Spock sucked in as much as he could.

Jim exploded in his mouth. His intense orgasm and pleasure transmitted so fiercely to Spock through their contact that Spock lost himself without touching himself.

As Spock let Jim down and both of them leaned by the wall, Jim said with a smile, “I think we ruined the chemise.”

“I will clean it thoroughly.”

“We should do it again,” Jim said. “Shower?”

At the shower, Spock took his time to clean Jim thoroughly and carried a laughing Jim to bed, starting another round of sex. Considering the gratifying result of sharing fantasies with Jim, Spock started planning what should be the next to share.

**Author's Note:**

> The reference for the corset pattern in the fic: https://www.lafnmoon.com/Pattern_100_Ladies_Victorian_Underwear_p/p100.htm


End file.
